


pose for the camera!

by DaQuirklessBeauty



Series: Hinata Shouyou-centric stories because i love him [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno Family, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Modeling, No Angst, Popularity, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, still follows the original storyline but KenHina models, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaQuirklessBeauty/pseuds/DaQuirklessBeauty
Summary: It was just a normal weekend for the short middle blocker and setter. They were hanging out together and planning on strolling around Tokyo to celebrate their teams going to Nationals.He had expected being exhausted from all the endless walking due to his best friend's stamina, what he wasn't expecting was a woman offering them a modeling job when they were eating at McDonald's.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Hinata Shouyou-centric stories because i love him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859665
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	pose for the camera!

**Author's Note:**

> All of the art shown here are mine (My bestie's specifically). I was scrolling through Pinterest and found some cute outfits and i thought "I can make this fanfic where Kenma and Hinata suddenly get recruited as models :0" and so I did lol. Enjoy this shit show!

It isn't a secret that Kenma and Hinata are super close.

Almost everyone in Karasuno and Nekoma knows that those two hangouts almost every weekend. Either Shouyou goes to Tokyo to meet Kenma or vice versa.

They'd usually just talk and play games indoors, Shouyou always happily complied to Kenma's wishes. So he'd play videogames and talk with Kenma all day in his room if he was asked to.

But this week is a great week for Shouyou, He had just won against Shiratorizawa and is going to Nationals. Kenma knows how much work he put into training for it, and he wanted to do something for him.

He doesn't really know if he should regret it or not.

"We're going around Tokyo?!?" Shouyou's face lit up to the pudding head.

He nodded to the orange head, smiling gently.

"Beating a powerhouse school and going to nationals is worth a celebration, don't you think?" Shouyou jumped from the sofa and hugs the setter, Kenma giggles quietly from the action.

They then proceeded to put on the matching hoodies that Shouyou bought for the two of them. Kenma couldn't help but find the hoodie he got for him adorable, It was just a white hoodie but the fact it has cat patterns on the sleeves made the hoodie 10000% better. 

Kenma personally liked how his has cat pattern while Shouyou had crows on his. 

Before he could continue being drowned in his thought, the excited noises that his friend was emitting with his usual frantic hand movement snapped him out of it. He could only smile fondly at the Middle blocker before ushering him to go outside first while he goes and charge both his and Shouyou's Switch so it'll be full battery when they get back. 

Shouyou raced to the front door the second Kenma told him to wait outside, He chuckles lightly before proceeding to do what he intended to do. He didn't want to make his precious bestie wait for him now, would he?

  
  
  
  
  


\------

Akaashi Hana wasn't having a great day.

She knew that she'd be busy when she planned on pursuing her career in the Fashion industry, but this was ridiculous!

She had already promised his younger brother Keiji that she'll come to his practice match later today since she never had the time to before, today was only supposed to be a couple of photoshoot from the new outfits that Hana was given responsibility to manage.

What she wasn't expecting is how both of the models that were supposed to come couldn't come at the last minute, now her team is trying to find a replacement for the two models. The photos deadline was tomorrow for goodness sake, and the available models that they got don't suit nor fit the outfits that were going to be showcased.

And that is why she was now spending her short break at McDonald's raging at her own phone, screaming to her team how they only had today to do the photoshoot and groan loudly when she listen on how the supposed suitable models for the outfits are all occupied for the day. 

She harshly slams her head on the table, gaining a few concerned looks from the other customers. This was supposed to be the chance for her to impress her supervisor for a promotion or getting to work on more important things, but the universe just had to be so cruel.

Hana wished one of those miracles in movies where she could just spot the perfect candidate for the modeling on the streets or something. She knew that she could have just got the available models to do the photoshoot, but she was a damn stubborn perfectionist. She wanted her design to fit and suit the model to enhance the effect and the detail on the clothing. 

It was quite simple clothes really, it both has sunflower themes on it. The original models were perfect for it, with the slight baby face and the innocently happy and carefree vibe that they showcased on their other works was the feature that roped her to make them the models.

She sighs longingly as she scratches her head in stress.

"oh Kamisama, if you still have slight love and understanding for me.. give me a miracle and let two perfect models for my design to just burst in the door right there or something" Hana mutters in distress while gesturing to the entrance door.

Hana bangs her head on the table as she closes her eyes to drift away to space slowly, but then she hears the door she just outwardly pointed like a lunatic to see...

Her eyes widen as she surveyed the two boys that had entered the restaurant

The perfect models she prayed for.

_Arigato_ _Kamisama_ _!_ She grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

"Nee nee Kenma, I want a happy meal!" Shouyou gave him his usual puppy face.

Kenma snorted as he ruffles the orange head's locks, "Sure Shouyou, you want coke and fries with it?" He nodded happily.

The pudding head insisted Shouyou to search for an empty table for them while he goes order their food, Shouyou complied and went dashing to find empty seats.

A few minutes later, Kenma brought their orders and went searching for the orange head. When he found him, he doesn't know if he should be surprised or just plain amused that his friend is now currently talking to some complete stranger.

He gently put their food on the table, gaining the attention of both Shouyou and the mysterious lady. "Kenma!" He waved enthusiastically at the blonde, the stranger nodded her head from his arrival.

"Hey Shouyou, here's your happy meal" he gently shoved it to his direction, the middle blocker's eyes sparkle and thank yous spills from his mouth. Kenma glanced at the Woman that was sitting opposite of his friend, Her attire was one similar as some businesswomen and such. 

"Ah... and who might you be..?" The setter asked and the woman stood up and bowed to him. She introduced herself as 'Hana' and explained that she was working at a modeling company, Kenma could only nod and 'oohed. He glanced at Shouyou who was sloppily chewing his cheeseburger, he nodded frantically at her introduction and complimenting her at how cool she was and making Hana blush.

Kenma then sat down and proceeded to nibble on his fries, watching Shouyou ask some questions about the fashion industry and Hana answering each and one of them. Kenma was kind of disappointed his time with Shouyou was being interrupted by someone, but it was cute watching Shouyou getting excited about random things so he just sat there and sip his soda enjoying the show.

That was until Hana suddenly went into some sort of business mode, and in a serious tone asked them both.

"How would you two feel on modeling with my outfits?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If someone asks how Kenma ended up in front of a camera modeling with Shouyou, he would deadass won't have an answer.

It all happened so fast.

After Hana asked that question, Kenma was going to flatly say no before Shouyou cut him off and screamed how cool that'd be. Hana grinned and proceeded to tell them about how the modeling would go, Shouyou surprisingly listened tentatively and nodded excitedly from the explanation.

He couldn't remember the rest of the stuff that happened that lead him there, Kenma only remembered Hana calling their guardian to discuss it while Shouyou chattered happily at him. He remembered the convo he and Shouyou had and how it ended up with him agreeing though.

it went something like..  
  
  
  


_"_ _Kenma_ _!! we're going to be models, isn't that so cool!?!? I can brag this to_ _Bakageyama_ _ahhh_ _it'll be so funny showing it to the team_ _and-_ _" His eyes shone as he grins at the blonde._

_"_ _Shouyou_ _..."_

_"_ _hm_ _?"_ _Shouyou_ _tilted his head._

_"I don't want to model... I never agreed to it.. only you agreed" Anxiety crept up his body while he admitted that, he didn't want to disappoint the middle blocker. He hesitantly took a glimpse at him, surprised to see the shocked and sad face that was foreign to his face._

_He stared down his feet, "_ _o-oh_ _my gosh i'm so sorry i was just so excited_ _ahohmygodpleaseforgivemeiwasjustsohappythatwecouldmodeltogetherand--_ _"_

_"_ _Shouyou_ _\--_ _"_

_"_ _i'msosorryforbeingselfishand-_ _"_

_"_ _Sho-_ _"_

_"_ _Whatkindoffriendaminotpayingattentionatyoui'msuchahorribleperso-_ _"_

_"_ _SHOUYOU_ _!" The orange head snapped out of it and he tilts his head gently and faces his friend's face._ _Kenma_ _was about to assure_ _Shouyou_ _it was okay but he stopped, his body froze._ _Shouyou's_ _eyes were teary and oh god how that visual itself could cut his lifespan in half, he wanted to squish him into a bear hug and just protect him from the cruelty of the world._

_He didn't know what came over him, but he instinctively blurted out._

_"You know what? Changed my mind"_   
  
  
  
  


But Shouyou didn't buy it one bit and repeatedly asked if he was sure, he was a little heart warmed how he asked for his absolute sureness in it. Shouyou said he didn't want to be selfish and kept asking if he was actually okay in it, which he repeated it was fine.

Kuroo would be punching the air crying if he saw or knew what happened, he could already imagine him whining "you never wanted to do selfies with meee and i've been asking you for literal years for you to comply and you only agree that one time and-" oh he could hear the annoying rant bright as day in his head.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the crew called him for them to do his makeup and hair. He sat down and let them do their thing, he stared at the mirror in front of him. The outfit really suited him he admits that,,, he even dared to say he looked quite.. cute. 

He sighed and continue playing on his phone while people brushed and put on some subtle eyeshadow on him. 

"Nee Kenma look look!" Kenma look at the orange head and he slightly blushed.

Shouyou looked really good with the clothes, the Sunflower theme really matches him and his personality. He shook his head smiled at him.

"You look great Shouyou" His eyes shines.

"Thank you!! You look really magnificent yourself" He winked playfully, Kenma giggled at him.  
  
  


\----------------  
  
  
  
  


After the many shots of camera and angles they did, they were finally done with the photo shoot. Shouyou was super excited to see the results, Hana laughed as he watches him jump in excitement.

"The finished edited version isn't done yet but you can have the raw pics printed out for you guys if you guys wanna?" Shouyou and Kenma nodded, She told her crew to print the result for the two. 

A few minutes later, Hana gave them the freshly printed out photos that were sealed with plastic for their convenience.

"You guys are a natural at modeling! If you ever want to try modeling again, we're open for you guys! Oh, and we'll notify you and your parents when we're going to publish it okay?" They nod and Hana told them her thank-yous before excusing herself.  
  
  


Kenma was absolutely tired right about now, they were waiting for his mom to go and pick them up. He was about to doze off when suddenly Shouyou nudge him gently, Kenma looked at him and he shows him one of the pictures they did.

"We look cool!!!" The setter smiled when he grabbed the pic he showed him to look at it more clearly.

"Yeah, we do.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story <3 and mind checking my bestie's Instagram if you like the art in the story cus she made both of it! @/b0nqtea 
> 
> Thank you again for readin' ;D


End file.
